


broke my heart

by tisapear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/tisapear
Summary: so i'll break your bones
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	broke my heart

Sam trembles so pretty under his fingers. 

Soft held-in-firmly whimpers muffled into raw-bitten lips, can't give big brother the satisfaction after all, and Dean smooths a hand down Sammy's side, only presses his palm in closer when Sam tries to shy away from the touch, all shaky-jerky even though he can't move very far with his hands strapped to the table so tightly. 

"Sh, Sh, sweetheart," Dean coos, soothingly pats Sam's teary-wet cheek with his other palm, walks his fingers up to Sam's messy brow, gathers delicious sweat-drippings up on a tip and rubs them over his lips like they're the sweetest cherry chapstick, honest desperation the most delightful pick-me-up. "'S alright, you're alright, Sammy, gonna be done soon, little brother," he murmurs around his finger, tapping the tip against his taste buds in a cherish-it-forever rhythm.

'nother weak moan, some more useless twitching, still pulling at the restrains despite knowing full well they'll hold (have for so long already, haven't they? Didn't get loose even when it got _real_ bad, have they?) 

Dean moves his hand from Sam's side down to his thigh, muscles rigid, massages the warm flesh for a moment, _relax Sammy, 's just me_. Caresses the knee, careful first-time-lover touch, hooks his hand under it to lift Sam's leg up and up the length of his own arm, thigh on his pulse point, foot propped up on his shoulder. Turns his head just so to place sweet, soft little kisses all over the shin, the ankle, a toe or two.

Smooths his other hand down the calf, leg still elevated up high.

Thightens his hold, squeezes. 

_Crack._

Sam lets out a horse, hopeless cry, throat so _raw_ from all the screaming and sobbing and begging he's been doing, 'nother round of tears irritating his already salty-red cheeks even more, and Dean runs his fingers over the place where he just broke his brother's other leg, too.

"No more leaving, little brother."

(He won't even punish Sammy much for accidently hitting him in the face with the heel of his foot when the bone split in two, because Dean just loves him so, so much.)

**Author's Note:**

> Went thru my notes at 1 am and found this one 'ere:
>
>> Imagine demon dean losing his marbles and breaking sam's legs because "he can't walk away from me if he can't _walk_ " :)
> 
> This is why we can't have nice things


End file.
